


Fan Encounter

by turonegerton



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Actor!Harry Hart, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanboy!Eggsy, First Meetings, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Publicist!Merlin, San Diego Comic-Con, a sneaky little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turonegerton/pseuds/turonegerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most wonderful time of the year: Comic-Con weekend!</p><p>Unfortunately Eggsy missed his once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to meet Harry Hart, the leading actor in the blockbuster movie Kingsman, who was promoting the film's upcoming sequel at the con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi again! Haha! Another prompt! 'Hartwin met at a comic con' AU
> 
> I know there's a London Comic Con but I pictured this off of SDCC since I'm more familiar with the convention center there. I'd like to think Merlin is Harry's glorified babysitter and basically Harry is Colin Firth-famous here.

“I think the panel went well,” Harry sighed as he took off his blazer and placed it over a nearby chair. “What’s the rest of the schedule going to be?”

His publicist closed their hotel room door after them, turning on his tablet, “You’ve got an appearance for a podcast later tonight. Tomorrow morning there’s some more interviews at the hotel next door and then we leave for London in the afternoon to continue filming.”

“So you’re saying I only have a couple of hours to myself,” Harry frowned then walked to his luggage that sat on top of his bed. He rummaged through it, taking out a white shirt, a pair of jeans, and a Stormtrooper mask.

“What is that?” his publicist glared at him.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry put a hand over his heart, his brows furrowed. “I know you told me you don’t live a fulfilling life but surely you must’ve dressed up once in you-“

“I know what that is you bastard,” he raised his hand, his Scottish brogue becoming more prominent the more he was irritated. “I’m asking why the hell did you bring a mask? And don’t call me Merlin, it’s not my damn fault I was dragged into this movie.”

Harry shrugged, “You do have the voice for it Archie, couldn’t help but volunteer you.”

“As Galahad’s super SIRI program?!”

“Well you're always on your tablet so you might as well turn into one.”

Archie groaned while Harry started undressing, unfazed by the fact that his fuming best friend was a few feet away from him, “As for your first question, I’m going to the floor to do a little bit of sightseeing. Maybe start my Christmas shopping. I do need to maintain my ‘Uncle of the Year’ in the family.”

“Harry Hart do you not realize the amount of paperwork I have to write if they find out it’s you under that mask?” Archie rubbed his temples. “Not to mention the swarm of fans that will come at you?”

“See you’re missing the point here: if,” Harry zipped his jeans and started putting on his shirt. “They won’t recognize me if I don’t have a squad of bodyguards _and my publicist_ with me. Plus I’m not flashy enough for people to want to take a picture with me.”

“What about your accent?” he asked, though he knew there was no reason to argue with Harry at this point.

Harry scoffed and ignored his friend’s last question, putting on the mask muffling his voice. “I have to get going. I want to spend most of my time down there.” Before leaving the room he added in an American accent, “and Merlin take this time to rest, God knows you need it.”

Harry smirked as he heard a loud thump on the door immediately after closing it.

***

“I still can’t believe I missed the panel!” Eggsy wailed in anguish, his hands gripping at his now-messy hair.

Eggsy and his best friend Roxy ended up outside the convention center at the top floor, taking a break from the large masses after their shopping spree for limited edition merchandise. Roxy patted his shoulder, “I’m really sorry Eggsy. I didn’t realize the line would be horrendously long for the signing.”

Eggsy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “’S alright Rox. I’m sure someone’ll post it on Youtube or somefing. I just wanted to see Harry Hart in person y’know.”

“I’m sure we’ll find another opportunity. Maybe we might see him leave the con,” Roxy assured him. They sat down the first steps of the stairs, overlooking the entire street filled with both children and adults. She checks her watch, “The “Women Who Kick Ass” panel’s about to start, you sure you don’t want to come with?”

He waved her off, “Nah ‘m good, besides I need to rest anyways. Just tell me about it when you get back, kay?”

“Watch over our stuff then,” she was still concerned for her friend so she added, “I’ll tell you what. I’ll buy that figure you were drooling over.”

Eggsy perked up, “You mean-“

“Yup,” she grinned.

“Rox I-, “Eggsy cleared his throat. “I can’t do that to you bruv, it’s too expensive and-“

“Nope I’m buying it for you, as a thanks for coming with me to the signing. Besides if we can’t see Harry Hart, we’ll find the next best thing and in this case it would be that Galahad figure,” Roxy winked. “I’ve got to go, I’ll be back in an hour.”

He leaned back on the palm of his hands as he watched the street below. He had to admit he did have fun with Roxy on the floor, especially when people stopped him to take a picture with them and even more so when little kids called him Galahad. That enough was worth wearing the suit despite the blistering heat. It was afternoon, so most people were closing shop for the day, heading to the after-parties or back to their hotel rooms. He loosened his tie and undid the first couple of buttons, allowing the wind to cool him a bit. A man in a Stormtrooper mask sat next to him, groaning as he placed his items between them. Eggsy looked at him, “You alright there mate?”

The man nodded, “I’m fine thanks, just not used to all this walking and waiting.”

“It’s worth it though innit,” Eggsy smiled. “Guessing it’s your first time here?”

The man nodded again, “Was the poorly made costume a dead giveaway?”

They both laughed. “It’s the thought that counts.” Eggsy held out his hand, “Name’s Eggsy.”

“Harry,” the man shook his hand.

“So Harry the Stormtrooper what brings you to Comic Con?” Eggsy asked.

“Just wanted to see the big deal, that’s all,” Harry shrugged. “And what about you?”

“I’ve been saving up money for tickets since last year and I desperately wanted to see the Kingsman panel,” he grinned but his face fell. “But I kinda missed it.”

Though Eggsy couldn’t see it, Harry frowned, “I’m sorry for that.”

Eggsy shrugged, “Don’t matter now. Had a fun time on the floor though, so at least it wasn’t a waste of time.”

“I’m glad,” Harry paused. “I’m really curious but who are you dressed up as?”

“Galahad,” he immediately beamed and when he heard nothing from the man he added, “From the movie Kingsman.”

Harry only shrugged which only annoyed Eggsy even more. He lied, “I’ve never seen the film.”

Eggsy then went on a long speech about the movie. Harry thought he was adorable, especially with his descriptive face and his equally expressive gestures. It reminded him of why he wanted to be an actor in the first place, to entertain the audience and hopefully make a difference to someone. As Eggsy continued Harry studied his costume, impressed at the accuracy. But the more he scrutinized the details the more he saw the uneven lines of golden paint across the suit; the shoes had broguing along the sides despite his character specifically saying “Oxfords, not brogues” and his glasses were dark-rimmed rather than tortoise-shelled. He didn’t mind the differences though, only finding it even more endearing. _Oh god am I falling for him,_ he thought.  _I've barely talked to him._

He found Eggsy staring at him, giving him a confused look. “I’m sorry. I was just admiring the details,” he said.

“Oh yeah they’re not exactly accurate, tried the best I could with the stuff I had,” Eggsy chuckled embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head. "I mean it would've been great to have the actual suit but they're so fucking expensive."

Harry replied, “I’m sure the actor would’ve loved to see your homemade costume.” _Though I very much prefer seeing you without it_.

Remembering his schedule he stood, grabbing his bags, “I should get going Eggsy. It was great talking to you. We should get some drinks this evening.”

“Yeah sure,” Eggsy looking through his own bags for a pen and paper to write down his phone number. “I’m pretty much available for the rest of the night, so just call me when you’re free. So I guess I’ll see you later then.”

As the man waved goodbye Eggsy couldn’t help but think that he sounded familiar. But he scoffed, thinking to himself, _Nah can’t be him. Harry Hart isn’t American._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter since I realized that I was writing too much for one chapter and decided to space the events out a bit. Also a bit rushed so there might be some grammatical/spelling mistakes sprinkled around and for that I'm sorry.

Roxy came back a few minutes after Harry left, holding a bag with a notably large box. Eggsy clapped slowly, a grin creeping on his face. She exchanged the bag with a water bottle he was holding. “Oh Rox how can I live without you?” Eggsy took box out of the bag, eyes hungry for the figure inside.

“You can’t Eggsy, it’s simply impossible,” Roxy took a swig of water.

Eggsy sighed as he embraced the box, “So fucking true.”

“Well you sir are going to owe me even more with this bit of news I heard,” Roxy smirked.

“Go on then,” Eggsy’s eyes narrowed after Roxy paused, “spit it out.”

She inhaled deeply for dramatic effect, “There’s a live podcast event at Petco Park with a mystery guest. Rumor has it that it’s none other than Mr. Harry Hart himself.”

“Yea okay great piece of information but we have no…” Eggsy’s voice faltered as Roxy took out two tickets from her pocket. “No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way.”

“How?

Roxy only winked and grabbed her bags, “We should get back to our room, drop all our things, and then head back outside to eat.”

“Speaking of eating I’m actually gonna grab a pint with this guy I just met,” Eggsy said rather proudly.

“You sneaky dog,” she punched his shoulder playfully. “So who’s the lucky guy then?”

“Don’t know.”

“What?”

“Never showed his face. He had a Stormtrooper mask on. But his name’s Harry.”

“That’s it?” Roxy asked in disbelief.

“Well he didn’t know who I was dressed up as. Prolly gonna talk to him about it some more,” Eggsy replied.

“Oh no you’re not,” Roxy quickly dragged him to a corner and whispered. “I’ve seen enough horror movies to know what happens next.”

He rolled his eyes, “Relax bruv. It’s Comic Con, he's got a reason to not take off his bloody mask. Plus it add a bit of mystery, if you know what I mean.”

“But he just walked up to you without even knowing who you were. For all we know he’s got some suit fetish,” Roxy paused. “I know. I’ll go with you.”

“But-“

“No ‘buts’. It’s for your own safety,” Roxy stood her ground. “Just in case the man’s a pervert.”

***

“You’re a pervert,” Archie groaned after Harry told him about his little encounter. “Have I told you that recently? Because I feel like you need a reminder.”

“I merely asked the young man out for a _drink_.” Harry emphasized as he packed the bought merchandise into another luggage. “It was and will continue to be just a friendly conversation.”

“Which can potentially end up with you and him in bed,” Archie pinched his nose, “naked, I’m afraid to add.”

“O ye of little faith my friend,” Harry shook his head. “But if it leads to that situation, well I’m not one to bring an unsatisfactory performance.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Archie sighed like a defeated man who held the world on his shoulders, tempted to hit his or Harry’s head with his tablet, “But did it have to be a lad half your age? I can only imagine the headline when the press finds out: ‘Harry Hart: From Eternal Bachelor to Sugar Daddy.’”

“But they won’t find out, not if you can’t help it, right Arch?” Harry challenged.

His friend stared at Harry, narrowing his eyes, and began to type furiously on his tablet. As Archie muttered under his breath Harry planned about how he should reveal himself to Eggsy, _Maybe I can still reserve a table in a corner at that restaurant I saw on the way back here. Have some champagne, share a dessert, and then a nightcap in my room._

He snapped from his thoughts as Archie shoved his tablet into his hands. A map to a nearby bar filled the screen and Harry looked at his friend for an explanation. Archie pointed to it, “That is the place where you and your little fanboy will have a drink. Right in the middle of Comic Con madness, so there’s plenty of people coming in and out.”

“I don’t understand,” Harry knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “I thought you didn’t want people knowing.”

Archie shrugged nonchalantly and Harry knew he was in deep shit because his friend never did anything nonchalant. “This is in your hands now Harry,” Archie grabbed his tablet from him. “You are wearing the mask when you meet him. You’re more than welcome to reveal yourself to him, as well as an unsuspecting audience who may or may not imply a budding relationship between you two. I’m sure your friend would love the sudden attention as well.”

Harry cursed inwardly but he remained passive in front of Archie. He wasn’t going to give his friend the pleasure of getting under his skin. He mulled over Archie’s words, “So there are two ways this evening can go: Eggsy and I can have a friendly conversation over a pint and afterwards separate to our different ways, never seeing each other again or I show myself as Harry Hart, which has plenty more variables and can potentially end my career.”

“Exactly,” Archie said, handing him his phone, with a message including the bar’s address sent to Eggsy.

Harry glared at him and snatched the phone from his friend’s hand. He ran his other hand through his hair in frustration as Archie gave him a triumphant smirk. _So much for a private evening._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating to T cause of language, that's it lol  
> Roughly checked for mistakes but I'm sure there's still a few scattered

Eggsy fussed over his clothes as he and Roxy approached the bar’s entrance. He didn’t understand why he was nervous for the meeting, all the confidence melting away as soon as he took off his costume. He partially blamed Roxy for planting the creepy ideas in his head. So he repeated, _it’s just a friendly drink,_ over and over until he convinced himself. It didn’t work. “The faster we finish this, the earlier we can get to the podcast and find good seats,” Roxy dragged him by his arm.

The bar bustled with Comic Con attendees, still dressed up in their costumes. Everyone was still energetic from the day’s events and the atmosphere slightly calmed Eggsy. His eyes immediately found the man, waving at them in a booth, still wearing the Stormtrooper mask.

Harry frowned as he saw a girl clutching Eggsy’s arm. He felt jealousy creep in his mind so he repeated Archie’s words as a mantra. He shouldn’t have been surprised, Eggsy was a very attractive young man and perhaps he only saw his offer of drinks as nothing more than being nice.

He noticed that Eggsy wasn’t wearing his Galahad costume anymore but instead a distractingly absurd jacket, tight jeans, and a pair of winged trainers. He stood up to greet the couple and Eggsy looked at him apologetically for a second before he flashed him a smile, introducing the girl next to him, “’arry, this is my best mate Rox-“

“Roxanne, but please call me Roxy,” she held her hand out, her smile a bit more calculating than friendly, as if she dared Harry to call her by the nickname. He nodded as he shook her hand, relief washing over him as he realized what Eggsy said. _I still might have a chance._

“I’ve already ordered for myself, so feel free to order anything else. It’s my treat,” he offered as the couple sat down across from him. Eggsy waved down a waiter and ordered his and Roxy’s drinks. Despite Eggsy cheekily grinning at him, he couldn’t feel but shrink under Roxy’s gaze. _Reminds me of someone I know._ Apparently Eggsy noticed his reaction as well and nudged his friend on the elbow, her stare softening a bit.

“So Eggsy why aren’t you wearing your costume? I thought this was Comic Con,” Harry said, still not used to speaking in an American accent.

He rolled his eyes, “Oi! If you had to wear a suit in this heat, you’d understand why I had to change.”

_You have no idea,_ he thought and instead settled for, “But to that weird jacket?”

“You’re just jealous of my fashion taste,” Eggsy shrugged while Roxy snickered. He nudged her again, causing her to laugh loudly.

As the waiter came around with their drinks, Harry uttered, “You two seem very close.”

Roxy answered coldly, “Yes well we have been friends for a while now.”

“Can I ask how?”

Before Roxy could reply with a no, Eggsy beat her to it explaining, “Well I met her at a club and she noticed this Kingsman medal I was wearing. She asked if I’ve seen the movie and where I found the medal and then we just sort of clicked. She’s also the one that helped me save up money for this trip so I really it owe it to her.”

Harry smiled and noticed that Roxy did as well. She joined in, “What he forgot to tell you was that he stood up for me when a couple of guys were being rude. I guess the film did him some good since he did the whole “Manners. Maketh. Man” speech beforehand. He ended up getting a few bruises but all he did was laugh and paid for my drink.”

“Ah c’mon Rox, he didn’t need to hear all that,” Eggsy blushed, which Harry found to be quite appealing on him. “Speaking of Kingsman, looks like I’m going to see that panel after all. Well, kind of. Roxy here managed to snatch tickets for this podcast event and apparently the main star of the movie, Harry Hart, is going to be there! We’re heading there afterwards.”

“How lucky of you,” Harry said, not believing the odds. “And not only a few hours ago did I remember you sulking over your missed opportunity.”

“Yeah still surprised at all this happening but it’s all thanks to Ro-“ Eggsy paused as he looked past Harry. He started poking at his friend, “Holy shit look who it is.”

She looked at Eggsy’s direction and her eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked worriedly.

“It’s someone we know,” Eggsy looked back at him for a second before being captivated by the person behind him. “Not personally know but we’ve seen him in pictures.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s Archie, Harry Hart’s publicist.”

Harry immediately turned around and there was his friend, sitting on one of the stools sipping from his glass. _Archibald-head, you fucker._ He glared daggers at his publicist but he remembered his guests across from him. He turned back at them and said, “Please excuse me, I have to go to the restroom.”

He didn’t wait for a reply as he stormed off to the restroom and into one of the stalls. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and called Archie. Not even one ring later, he heard the phone clicked, “This is Harry Hart’s babysitter, who am I speaking to?”

“What happened to leaving me alone to my own choices?” Harry hissed.

Archie feigned offense, “What? I can’t even relax after such a stressful day? You’re really pushing your employees too hard.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You know damn well what the answer is.”

“I haven’t made a fool out of myself. I’m not taking my mask off anymore if that’s what you’re worried about, since he brought his friend along.”

“He brought his- Harry you’re entertaining groupies,” he heard Archie sigh. “Get out of there now.”

“I can handle a couple of fans, Archie,” Harry gritted his teeth. “You should worry over the fact that they’re coming to the podcast tonight.”

Before Archie could yell a shitstorm, Harry ended the call. He smoothed out his shirt and adjusted his mask, calming himself with even breaths. _It’ll be fine. I’ll just change shirts back at my room before going to the event._ He flushed the toilet and headed back, casting a quick death glare at Archie before looking back at his booth. The two friends were talking in hushed whispers, constantly pointing at Archie while sipping their own drinks. As he sat down he asked, “What’s going on with you two?”

Roxy shook her head at Eggsy, to which he smirked and explained, “Roxy here has a crush on Archie but she’s too scared to talk to him.”

“Oh c’mon Eggsy you know it’s not that. If it was Harry you would’ve been frozen too,” Roxy rolled her eyes and took a sip. “Besides it’s obvious that he’s taking a time off. I mean if you had to handle someone like Harry Hart all day, and at a large press event as well, you’d want to have a moment of peace to keep your sanity.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry interjects, trying hard not to sound too offended.

“Harry Hart’s a troublemaker,” Roxy said matter-of-factly. “Even though he’s over 50 he’s reckless and flashy. There’s a reason why he’s called the “Eternal Bachelor”; he can’t keep still for a serious relationship.”

Eggsy scoffed, “Okay now you’re just being harsh. And biased over Archie.”

“But it’s true,” Roxy murmured. “Probably explains why they bicker like an elderly couple on the red carpet all the time.”

Harry snorted over his drink. He had heard rumors flying around of him and Archie being in a relationship but it seemed so absurd. He remembered Archie’s grimace, followed by, “I’d rather work for a D-list shitty actor over having a relationship with you” when he mentioned it to him. In reality the reason why they always created a scene was because he enjoyed getting a rise out his friend. And it seemed that he found an opportunity once more.

“I don’t think he won’t mind if you approached him,” Harry said casually. “He’s basically living under his client’s shadow. I’m sure he’d love some attention.”

“Yeah Rox it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, seize the day and all that shit,” Eggsy pushed her out of the booth, much to Roxy’s protests. She groaned yet sauntered her way next to Archie. Eggsy and Harry watched as a scene unfurled in front of them. While they couldn’t hear their conversation it was obvious that Archie was both confused and pleased by the sudden attention he’s receiving from a beautiful young lady. Roxy worked her charm on him, guessing from the charisma she exuded. As she sat down the stool next to him seemingly getting ready for a longer conversation, Eggsy snickered and pumped his fist in the air. “So did you convince her to talk to him out of goodwill or to get rid of her?” Eggsy winked at Harry.

He shrugged, not admitting to himself how much that quick wink affected his brain and something else, “Up to you.”

Eggsy chuckled then his face fell, “Look I’m really sorry about bringing her. She didn’t-“

“No need to apologize Eggsy,” Harry raised his hand to stop him. “I understand her concerns and you should be lucky to have a friend like her. I have a friend like that as well and no matter how much I say no, he stubbornly ignores me and follows me anyway. But he saved me from embarrassment plenty of times because of that and I can never be grateful enough for it.”

“Yea you're right. Roxy is a blessing an' all,” Eggsy drank the remaining beer from his glass. “Seems like I’ve been only talking about myself in both conversations, so I think it's finally time for your turn.”

_Okay Harry all these years of drama school and creating character development for your roles have led you to this moment._ “Well for starters, I’m not from here. I live in New York. I work for the entertainment industry, particularly film and theatre. And yes I work closely with actors and directors. I often travel the world because of my job but it's my first time here and I have to say I enjoy the electric atmosphere of the con. This probably won’t be the last time I’ll visit that’s for sure.”

“That means we can meet again,” Eggsy grinned. “Maybe with a better costume, next time around.”

“Yes I’ll definitely take that into consideration,” he laughed.

They moved on to different topics, from Eggsy’s adorable little sister Daisy to Harry’s distaste for punctuality. Harry told himself not to fall for the young man but when Eggsy’s eyes gleamed with delight as he talked about his interests or when Eggsy acted like a confused little child when he explained the difference between a pug and a bulldog, he felt the tell-tale sign of a quickly beating heart and he could already hear the inevitable “I told you so” uttered by Archie. A part of him thought that this could perhaps be another fling, thinking back to what Roxy said earlier, yet another part believed that this was something more than the initial physical attraction he felt when they first met.

A few hours later, Eggsy checked the time then cursed, gathering his and Roxy's belongings, “ Shit we’ve got to get going for the podcast.”

_All good things must come to an end after all._ “Of course,” he replied as they both stand up, holding his hand out. “I guess you should be leaving now.”

Instead Eggsy hugged him, patting him on the back, “It’s been real fun bruv. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

He went over to Roxy and Archie, excusing themselves out of the bar and out of Harry’s view. Archie soon sat down across from Harry. They ordered another round of beer and sat in silence. A few minutes later Archie asked, “There, now you’ve had your fun. Are you happy now Harry?”

“Yes. We should get ready for tonight,” Harry replied, trying to ignore the cold empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry it gets better, I pinky promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Originially I was gonna have Harry take off his mask at the end but naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.
> 
> As always and forever will be, prompts are welcomed on my [tumblr](turonegerton.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
